Desire
by Levan
Summary: An ordinary trip to the carnival with a group of friends could never be so duller for the likes of Rebecca Chambers. Little does she know, a special someone will make her understand her true and only desire - a desire she never understood, until he came.


**A/N**: Another oneshot, this time starring Billy and Rebecca. Aside from Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca is another pairing so evident through the series, mainly in RE0. Why would a badass convict and a novice S.T.A.R.S. member _not_ be such an awesome couple?! Of course it's great! :D

Again, please ignore any grammatical errors and lack of good writing skills (if there is any)! Oneshots help me train myself. :P

_Disclaimer: I own Resident Evil. The __**franchise**__, you ask? Of course not! I own some of its games, cause I just love them. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, got that clear? Yes? Then thank you!_

-----------

**DESIRE**

-----------

Rebecca stood amidst the boisterous crowd, searching frantically for breathing space across the swarmed carnival. She first thought it might have been fun to come along with Chris and the others, but she turned regretful at the sight of the packed area. Chris and Jill had decided to take a ride on the roller coaster, Claire went straight ahead to the booths, while Barry went on to search for some scrumptious delights. She was all alone; but it was of course, she lied that she was going to go somewhere. Apparently, her lie _did_ make it worse based on the current scenario she was in.

Finally she had found a narrow alley just beyond the booths. Two large walls lay – a liberating symbol for the likes of the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member. She collided with the crowd, pushing in with all her might, and made her way to the alley. All she desired was some rest and freedom from claustrophobia. Might as well have some time for herself, perhaps.

She leaned close on the wall. She clutched on the metal plate that hung around her neck. Somehow, she couldn't let it go. She lowered her head and delved into her thoughts, trying to make this temporary peace as satisfying as possible.

_Finally…_

Out of the corner of her eye, an intimidating shadow stood deeper inside the alleyway. Memories, or rather, nightmares of the past returned in a blink of an eye across her thoughts. She stood there – her face twisted in shock; her body frozen beyond belief. The figure was clad with a brown jacket, under it was a clean white shirt that somehow bulged out his brawn; he was wearing faded jeans that seemed to be quite average to look at.

She didn't think. Though with all matters, she didn't _thought._

She didn't _thought_ he would be here.

"Billy?"

At the sight, she tightened her clench on the dog tag that hung around her neck, the dog tag she had kept for years and years – it wasn't hers, it was his. It was his last remnant. She traced the cold frame, the flawless steel still so clear; the markings of an ex-convict still irrefutably lucid.

"Rebecca."

Her heart thudded in response to his call; a deep, yet alluring voice that she yearned for nearly ten years. Ten years of waiting – ten years of waiting that never yielded its fruit.

He looked like his old self, like he never changed at all over the past years. Still with his long, dark hair, and not a sign of aging was visible throughout his features.

He took one step forward. She backed off; She shifted her body to recline herself on the wall that lay behind her. He took another, and she knew there was no escape.

"What's the matter?"

She kept silent. Her lips were pursed into a tight line – a feat impossible to avert.

"Rebecca, it's me. It's Billy."

A voice so daunting, an enigma that she longed for years was there, but nothing so drastic. Ice; cold winds shot through her veins, making her tremble, not in fear, but in relief.

"B-Billy?" Her soprano tone gave out a small, whimper-like style to her words. Anxiety was evident throughout.

"Yeah, it's me."

Though this isn't really a matter of incredulity, but in terms to what she had suffered – the suffering of aggravatingly waiting for his knight in shining armor to free her from this monotonous land and cycle of life – she did. It was like she had given up all hopes of him coming to her; to an extent that she forgot him.

But her heart never did.

Her knees felt as if they were about to collapse from the sheer weight of her emotions; emotions that seemed to overwhelm her body. Her frail body fought it – endured it, but pain swiveled down faster as she did.

"I see you still have it."

"W-what?" Again, she stuttered. Her trembling lips kept preventing her from talking normally.

"The dog tag. I would think you threw it away, but, wow. I guess the tag lives."

"S-so? What are you implying?" She leaned on the wall, trying to look rigid and stern, but nevertheless, it failed to hide the truth that was visible through her face.

"Keeping my dog tag means that you never forgot me."

Forgotten. It was supposed to be non-existent. It was supposed to be all void. It was supposed to be all lies. But then again, it returned - the sudden pulsation of her heart; the sudden liberation that spread through her body swiftly.

"Might as well return, after all these years, eh?"

She shook her head.

"No, you're dead. You still can't be alive. If someone sees you-"

He placed his fingers on her quivering lips, the warm touch pausing her completely.

"Ten years, Rebecca. Do you think people would remember my face, after all those years?"

It was true – his words governed honesty. Of course, in the first place, no one cared about him back then; nobody even doubted her words when she had also written in her report that he was dead.

"So, any second thoughts of having me back in your life?" He removed his fingers, and in response Rebecca touched them in astonishment.

"I…"

Her voice trailed off. Her feelings were too mixed to answer.

"You don't want me then." He turned around, and Rebecca's eyes widened when he was starting to leave.

_I have to… I have to…_

"NO!"

He turned around, an eyebrow raised. It was rare for Rebecca to snap at him like that, very occasional, in fact. And usually it would be out of frustration or fear. Mostly fear.

"No, as in you don't need me?"

"N-no, what I meant was, I want you. I… I miss you. Please, come back." She begged him.

He smiled.

"Still the old Rebecca, I see. I knew you could hardly live without me." He said with a mocking grin plastered on his face.

"D-do you want to come with me? It's the fair… and, I'd really like some company." She began tapping the floor with her foot with her eyes wandering around, searching anywhere to look at aside from his very face. It was a clear sign of her apprehension regarding her invitation.

Even though, Rebecca was starting to get out of character; she wanted to be more sophisticated, more self-assured in her actions, and this was her only chance to do so. She felt so useless, so unworthy at times to hold a firearm or be a part of S.T.A.R.S. a long time ago, back when she had first met Billy and Chris. But the dangers improved her; it developed her talents and advantages in her personality. It revealed her true self; but she kept them hidden, locked inside her own body, never again to see the light of day. But now it has, and all in all, she was happy.

"The fair... sounds nice. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led her across the crowd, the clueless people not even caring about the fact that a convict was among them, that possibly, was responsible for the murders that occurred in Africa years back. But to no fret, Rebecca knew he wasn't. It was highly unlikely of him.

Billy first led her to a small booth - a simple booth, actually, just a shooting range with pellet rifles. The catch was that the targets were miniaturized zombies, which in turn were crafted horribly that it didn't physically look like a zombie, but instead, it looked just like a normal human being with a bit of fake blood smeared all over the ragged clothes. Not exactly entertaining, but maybe Billy just wanted to finally hold a firearm again, to be able to get into the action after all these years. This booth, though downright plain, is exceptionally popular around the fair. About five other people were playing the game as well, trying with all their might to shoot the targets, but failed miserably, mainly the reason was because they were moved by a conveyer belt that cycled around the booth area. Rebecca knew they had the upper hand here, considering they know how to use firearms, and some knowledge on how to shoot a zombie properly.

"Come one, come all! Shoot the zombies for special prizes! Only a dollar per five bullets!" The man at the booth announced continuously, never stopping, just so he could reel in some customers for his booth. Billy paid the man two dollars, a set for himself and a set for Rebecca. Both loaded and cocked their pellet rifles, ready to fire.

"I'll bet you I could hit three of 'em with one bullet."

"Oh really? What do you want to bet?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"A kiss on the lips." His voice was monotone, and his eyes were fixated on the targets in front of him.

She blushed. "W-what?"

"If I lose, then you can kiss me on the cheek."

"Wait, this is a bit-"

"Too late, deal's already made." Billy aimed the gun right by the crafted stand that kept one target in place.

In a matter of seconds, one shot sent three targets falling. The rather soft pellet seemed to have hardened – it pierced through the shabby wood with ease, and went through three targets coincidentally. At that, the spectators were baffled, even the booth owner himself.

"I win. You owe me a kiss."

"But… I didn't even get the chance to shoot yet!"

"Alright, alright. What's your bet?"

"Your dog tag. I win if I shoot three targets. You lose if I fail to shoot three targets." Clearly, her statement didn't make too much sense. But it was all part of her plan.

"Deal," Billy agreed, clueless about her rather clever statement.

She smirked as her plan soon fell into place, and then she fired.

-

"You're pure evil, you know that?" Billy complained. Rebecca whistled with contentment as she spun the dog tag playfully around her index finger. They were strolling through the evening path, a lot less civilians wandering around the lane. The sun was setting, a vibrant mixture of the colors orange, red and yellow splashed like a water color painting around the scenery.

"I think you mean cunning," she replied with a grin.

"You've changed a lot, Rebecca. I would've thought you didn't have the guts to pull that off."

"Years pass by quicker than you think."

Her smile was tender, charming and absolutely endearing. Like him, she didn't look too much as if she had aged at all; her childlike features remained constant throughout the years. It could be because of their fateful meeting back in the day that they ceased to grow; their desire to become eternally bonded, their desire to be together was overpowering.

"Don't forget, you still owe me that kiss."

"Oh yeah, that…" She rolled her eyes.

"When do you plan to pay?"

She raised her head for a moment, faking a thought. "Hmm… How about right now?"

"Sounds perfect."

"It sure is," she agreed.

And with that, Billy planted a slow, yet striking kiss; lips pressing passionately against one another. Like what she promised, Rebecca answered back with her own, firm kiss and ran her hands by the sides of his neck, savoring the taste and the amazing moment she had currently. She never released the dog tag from her hand. She won the bet, anyway, and she knew as well that just as long as she had it, he would never leave her side. He would never leave her life ever again.

Her deepest of desires was finally fulfilled.


End file.
